


Space Song

by shrodingers



Series: the bedroom [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s era Queen, Angst, Fluff, Late-Night Thoughts, M/M, Space Metaphors, brian is a space nerd, but they make it work, fred is a dramatic queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrodingers/pseuds/shrodingers
Summary: Of all the galaxies, constellations and supernovae he studied for years, Freddie Mercury is the most spectacular thing in the universe.Or, in which Brian reflects what the lead singer of their band means to him.





	Space Song

Brian's sitting in the pub, alcohol shot present in his hand, and he's wondering how he got in this situation in the first place. But when he spots Freddie and Roger wildly dancing to Abba, he remembers. Fred wanted everyone to take a break from recording the album. Brian thought they could finally get some rest, but he forgot that his definition of rest differed from Roger and Fred's so now he's here, sipping on alcohol and contemplating on god knows what.

"Bri! Come sit with us, love!" he hears Fred's voice ringing across the bar. That's the thing about him, his voice and his charisma are hypnotic, pulling you in until you forget about everything else except him. He supposes that's the reason why he and Roger stick around. 

Brian gets up groggily, alcohol sloshing around in his glass, stumbling as he makes his way across the bar and heads to the couch where Fred and Roger are presently sitting. 

"Brian! I missed you so much!" exclaims a very tipsy Roger, burying his head in his chest. 

"Roger, I came with you ten minutes ago."

"You did? Oh, I can't remember. I do remember that I kissed Deaky today and I have a secret. It's for you."

A secret? Brian's heart starts hammering wildly. "Calm down Brian," he mutters as a way of self-reassurance. "You don't even know what it is."

"Freddie really, really, likes you." Roger whisper-shouts before bursting into peals of giggles.

Fuck. He knows, He fucking knows. He sees Fred sauntering towards him and it takes his willpower not to pull Freddie close and kiss him until the universe faded around them, and this is the moment when he realises that he's in too deep. He needs to fucking breathe, so he leaves the bar immediately, ignoring Freddie's pleas for him to stay.

!!

Space has always been with him. It was his childhood friend. Every day he would stare out into the inky blackness of the cosmos with no fear and the cosmos would answer back. Dear universe, he often wrote, I want to discover the depths of you. Explore every supernova, constellation, white dwarf and black hole in your ever-expanding body. Show me a sign as to how. Love, Bri. The universe did respond, by his parents allowing him to pursue astrophysics as a career. After all, the universe told him that it loved him. Now, his priorities have changed. The universe is still there, but so is his passion for music and his bandmates. Actually, the singular form needs to be used. Freddie Mercury is just as beautiful as the universe and he's now conflicted. Who should he love, a boy or the stars? 

"The stars look beautiful this time of night, doesn't it?" 

Startled, he turns to his right. Speak of the devil. Scratch that, angel. Freddie fucking Mercury is standing there with him, printed pants, rose-coloured lens and all, observing the night sky at 2 am? 3 am? He doesn't care. 

"Fred-" he starts off, but Fred cuts him right off. Bitch. 

"You left us back there! Made us look foolish, and I, darling, don't like looking foolish. Roger's gone home and I was going to talk with you privately and tell you my feelings and there you go, fucking off to look at the damn night sky like you always do! Need I say more?" 

Momentarily, Brian's stunned. Feelings? Surely he doesn't mean.. 

"Yes Brian, I have feelings for you. And I don't know if you feel the same way, so that's why I'm telling you now and save the heartbreak. Now can we go home? I'm freez-" Fuck this. Brian just leans in. 

The first thought he has when he's kissing Freddie Mercury is wow. He tastes of the stars and the planets, and he's wondering how someone can contain the universe in his body and then he remembers that it's Freddie, he is the universe. Freddie's on his tiptoes and his cheeks are flushed, his body moving with his and they're floating in the cosmos together, the universe a spectator to their show. 

"Well, that was.." Freddie trailed off. For the first time, he's at a loss for words. 

"Amazing?" Brian suggested, to which the latter shook his head. 

"Spectacular, darling." He smiles, without covering it with his hand, and it's the most beautiful thing Brian's seen. "I think we should get going, we have practice later." 

"What will I do without you, Brian?" he mumbles. They both stagger home, Brian pretending not to see Roger curled up in John's arms, before crashing in their own room."You would be a right mess." 

Freddie grins, playfully shoving him. "Prick. Now, cuddle with me. I'm cold." Drama queen. Brian rolls his eyes, smiling like a lovesick fool. 

He looks out at the night sky and whispers a thank you, and then snuggles with Fred. What he did not see was that the universe smiled at him, whispering you're welcome, before letting the sun wait a few hours. The cosmos can wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ship isn't very popular, but I hope you like it anyway. also, have a great year ahead :)


End file.
